1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to biopsy instruments and methods for taking a biopsy. More particularly, this invention relates to a biopsy apparatus having reusable components for removing several tissue samples using a single insertion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the diagnosis and treatment of breast cancer, it is often necessary to remove multiple tissue samples from a suspicious mass. Prior to removal, the suspicious mass it generally evaluated by taking a biopsy to determine if the mass is malignant or benign. Early diagnosis of breast cancer, for example, as well as other forms of cancer, can prevent the spread of the disease to other parts of the body.
An exemplary handheld biopsy apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,758,824 and 6,638,235, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference, in their entirety. The exemplary biopsy apparatus is a minimally invasive biopsy instrument. Unlike previous biopsy apparatus devices, the exemplary biopsy apparatus is a lightweight, pneumatically controlled disposable hand-piece having a non-clogging and non-occluding cutting blade design. The hand-piece and cutting blade are compatible with multiple visualization techniques, including without limitation, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (currently the only non-invasive visualization modality capable of defining the margins of a suspicious mass or tumor). This MRI compatibility is generally due to the fact that the entire biopsy apparatus is made out of components that do not interfere with operation of the MRI device or are otherwise incompatible with the MRI environment. A unique tissue collection system is used to aid in capture, location, identification and staging of the biopsy sample, and retains histological and pathological viability of the removed tissue without exposing the medical staff to the patient's body fluids. The exemplary biopsy apparatus is fully automated, preserves surgical accuracy and affords a surgeon greater surgical flexibility.
Although the exemplary biopsy apparatus disclosed in pending U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos. 09/707,022 and 09/864,031, represents a significant advancement in the field of medical biopsy, the entire biopsy apparatus must be disposed of after the medical procedure, even if a portion of the biopsy apparatus is not exposed to bio-hazardous materials. Because there is an economic disincentive to dispose of potentially reusable components, a need exists for an improved biopsy apparatus that incorporates the advancements of the exemplary biopsy apparatus described above into a partially reusable design.